Luz de mis ojos 20
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: N/A: Me dije que nunca lo haría, pero aquí estoy; ¿Me permiten ofrecerles la historia de amor que antes ya les había dejado? ¿Querrán revivir un poco del pasado? Oh, yo les juro que no hay peor enemigo para un escritor que una hoja en blanco cuando ya se tiene un lápiz en mano o los dedos preparados en el teclado; Pero está no es una hoja en blanco, ¿o sí? Denle 2da oportunidad
1. Prólogo

¡Hola sempais! (^.^U) Eh, ahm... Bueno, siendo sincera, hay varias razones por las que me he propuesto a hacer una versión "corregida" de _Luz de mis ojos_: La primera sería, que extraño la historia lo suficiente como para arriesgarme a que, en este momento, ustedes me arrojen tomatazos y otras cosas por venir con ésta historia en vez de las nuevas. Pero es aquí donde entra la segunda razón, y esa es, que realmente no encuentro tiempo para la inspiración. Lo siento (u.u), pero así está la cosa. ¿Saben cuanto tiempo, en estás últimas semanas he empleado para escribir fics? Bueno, si me junto tres horas y media ha sido mucho, se los juro. Una tercera razón, es que el maldito estrés me está matando, no me salen las cosas como quiero y de pronto me di cuenta de algo... _Luz de mis ojos_ tiene tantos errores como yo de copias en mi caja de útiles, sino es que más —y me permitire agregar que son, al menos, noventa copias. Y sí, me las han dejado en dos semanas (-.-")—, ¡Y no lo soporto! (xO). Sí, me entro el desorden de perfeccionismo que me asalta casi siempre cuando se trata de historias (7.7U) -porque aunque no lo parezca, lo tengo, solo que me doy cuenta de él ya que termine de escribir el capítulo-.

Les aseguro que esas tres horas y media están repartidas "equitativamente" entre los fics, pero como es de esperar, se le avanza muy poquito y la inspiración está por los suelos, así que, ¿Me permitirán dejarles una versión corregida del fic? (*-*) Necesito escribir un poco, pero con la nula inspiración y tiempo, creo que no me queda de otra más que conformarme con una historia donde ya sabemos qué pasa, y que puedo permitirme corregir de vez en cuando. De verdad nunca pensé hacer una segunda y misma historia (-.-) creo que nunca será lo mismo, pero...

Bueno. Mucho choro de la desgracia (xD).

**Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto, el asesino de mis sempais Akatsukianos (¡Hey! ¿Qué hace matando a danna tan jodidamente pronto? Ya he dejado la serie por depresión y miedo a que suceda lo que -tarde o temprano- sé que va a pasar con sempai sama y sempai danna). Si fuera mío, habría SasoDei por todas partes, y el NejiTen sería la tercera pareja, porque la de segundo lugar ya está apartada: ¡ITASASO! x3. Ah, y Sakura moriría (.3.)**

_Advertencias: Yaoi, OoC. Correción de historia (-.-"). Posiblemente cosas nuevas (owo) ¡ITASASO! jajaja, (xD) es broma, es broma. Creo (7w7) -No ya, hablando en serio, procurare simplemente mejorar la redacción, y quiza haya un par de cosas nuevas, pero lo dejare lo más apegada a la historia original.-_

Y sin más, la versión corregida de _Luz de mis ojos._

* * *

**((~*~LUZ DE MIS OJOS -2.0-~*~))**

**PRÓLOGO. **

"_Debes confiar. Creer que nosotros seremos como un cuento de hadas, y viviremos felices para siempre…" Tong Hua, Guang Liang._

**.**

**.**

Duele. El mundo parece irse de cabeza, pero quizá ahora ya no importa. ¿No es sorprendente lo que puedes pensar cuando te han roto tu corazón? ¿Podría renacer de las cenizas aquello que ha ardido y desaparecido en un abrazo mortal? ¿Por qué de repente deja de existir todo y nos volvemos simplemente un muñeco sin rostro más, que cae al suelo, como una marioneta lo hace cuando el titiritero se ha cansado de jugar contigo?

El viento azotaba su rostro con una brisa fresca, pero que le hacía sucumbir a los estremecimientos mientras sus cabellos, largos y rubios como una cortina de oro, caían muy por debajo de su barbilla, lacios y sin la desacostumbrada media coleta con la que los peinaba. Tenía una chaqueta de cuero sobre la camisa blanca, y uno podría hallar ilógico que tuviera tanto frío, aunque a decir verdad, puede que se le quitara si en vez de sentarse en aquella banca del parque, hubiese continuado caminando, pero él ya no quería continuar moviendo unos pies que le parecían de plomo.

Terminó frotándose los brazos y fruncir el ceño. El chico que iba a su lado, cuya presencia había sido imposible ignorar hasta hace un par de segundos, le sonrió amistosamente y le palmeó el hombro con la mano enguantada.

—Le traeré un café caliente, Deidara sempai —le dijo, con esa voz simpática y suave que solo utilizaba cuando el rubio estaba deprimido (lo que, estaba pasando con demasiada frecuencia últimamente)—. Espere aquí a Tobi, por favor.

Y diciendo eso, el chico de cabellos color ébano se fue corriendo a un puesto que estaba a unos once metros de distancia. Deidara se le quedó mirando y se preguntó por qué había accedido a salir de su casa, donde al menos tenía la calefacción de su parte, y su cama para estar ahí tumbado todo el maldito día. A decir verdad, quizá solamente fuera que cuando su hermana Ino había ido a abrir su puerta —cabe añadirse que sin tocar primero—, teniendo a un lado al Uchiha con su gran chamarra mandarina, se dio cuenta de lo solo que se había sentido durante esos días casi interminables. Por eso, cuando Tobi le preguntó si quería salir a dar una vuelta, fue muy poco lo que logro resistirse antes de aceptar la oferta.

Sin duda, ahora podía irse arrepintiendo, porque no solo seguía sintiéndose triste, sino que, además, tenía un frío espantoso. Pero, ¡en hora buena! Ahora podía identificar la frustración y el coraje, y eso quería decir al menos, que estaba recuperando un poco el sentido.

Y es que, tenía mucho derecho a haberse encerrado en su habitación y solo salir para ir a la escuela y de vez en cuando comer, en esos momentos claro que agradecía tener un baño propio. Pero nadie podría discutirle la razón. ¡Lo había usado! ¡Lo había utilizado para darle de celos a ese grandísimo idiota! Y es entonces cuando el sentimiento de "_Eres un estúpido_" se encargaba de llenar su mente y lo golpeaba como si cada palabra fuera una piedra.

Se mordió el labio inferior, con tanta fuerza que hizo que un hilillo de sangre saliera de la herida. Notó repentinamente como la gente lo observaba y se limito a dirigirles una mirada llena de ponzoña, deseando que eso fuera suficiente para hacerlos desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra. ¿Por qué lo miraban así? ¿Es que uno no tenía derecho a sentirse desdichado cuando te cortan de esa manera tan jodidamente cruel? ¿Es a caso que no todos ellos maldecirían al imbécil que te dijera "Lo siento, pero yo amo a Kakuzu"? Bueno, en realidad, no creía que el nombre fuera un invariante, pero el punto seguía siendo el mismo.

Bajó la mirada, aún enojado por los murmullos que alcanzaba a escuchar de las personas sobre su mal comportamiento, pero restándole más importancia al recordar aquella escena, mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas y fingir que no le interesaba lo que le estaba diciendo Hidan.

¡Ese idiota! Cómo lo odiaba… Ojalá y pudiera hacerlo volar en una explosión. Es que, siempre supo que Hidan era un malhablado, un testarudo religioso y un perfecto imbécil… Pero todo se había tornado algo tan real para él, que no sabría decir ahora qué sucedió entonces, el por qué comenzó a sentir _afecto _por una mentira. No se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones hasta que habían terminado. ¡El mil veces idiota era Deidara! Porque, ¿es qué no pudo haber notado lo cariñoso, atento y agradable se ponía Hidan (quien era un perfecto inútil en esas cosas) cada vez que llegaba Kakuzu? ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta de que se seguía manteniendo la misma farsa hasta el momento en que el moreno se iba y todo volvía a la realidad?

Cuando, luego de unos segundos se dio cuenta del dolor en el labio y fue consciente del sabor metálico en la boca se limpió con inusitada fuerza, embarrándose la sangre en la barbilla antes de tallarla y hacer que casi desapareciera, o más bien, de trasladarla a la boca a la manga de la chaqueta.

Nuevamente, lo único que se le ocurría que quería hacer de verdad, era quedarse solo. Sin embargo, no intento siquiera ponerse de pie y alejarse de ahí. Se limito a mirar, con los ojos azules llameantes por la ira, hacia un punto en la nada, que se perdía entre los árboles que bailaban al son del viento.

Al final suspiro, decidido a que no tenía caso seguir molestándose en fingir que podía con todo esto, que podía seguir mirando a las personas en parejas pasear por el parque, tomados de la mano para darse calor, sin que él se sintiera todavía más apocado. Se puso de pie con un impulso bastante fuerte que casi logró sorprenderlo. Pensó que sería bueno esperar a Tobi, que estaba recibiendo los vasos de plástico y buscaba en su chamarra el dinero para pagarlos, pero justo después se dio media vuelta. Si Tobi quería lo alcanzaría —no es como si pudiera echarse a correr, tal como lo deseaba en alguna parte—, y si no, pues daba lo mismo, porque Deidara no quería seguir oyendo frases de ánimo cuando estaba claro que no funcionaban.

Miró hacia el frente, dispuesto a volver por donde había llegado… Y entonces lo vio.

A unos siete metros de distancia, sentado al pie de uno de los tantos árboles del parque, sin sentir aparentemente el frío del día. Deidara se sorprendió al notar que no llevaba nada para abrigarse del frío además de una bufanda de color negra, que contrarrestaba perfectamente con la camisa blanca y que, encima, combinaba con el pantalón y los _Converse _negros. Los cabellos rojos como la sangre le caían sobre la frente en un ademán despeinado y los ojos de un color café adquirían a esa distancia una tonalidad grisácea. Su piel era extremadamente blanca, a excepción de las mejillas, donde había un pequeño rubor. Los rasgos de su rostro eran finos, elegantes, _hermosos. _Sonreía levemente, mientras pasaba sus manos sobre un libro, acariciándolo de una manera curiosa.

El pelirrojo miraba muy encima sobre sus piernas encogidas hacia su torso, en un punto en la nada que, Deidara juraría, bien podía ser en su dirección.

Su corazón se detuvo, incluso aunque fuera una estupidez por lo que lo hizo. No logró apartar de su mente las palabras "Ese chico es muy apuesto" antes de que se desencadenara el típico desastre que le seguía a una imagen perfecta que se diseñaba en su cabeza, cuando se le ocurría pensar, que lo que estaba enfrente, era más que digno de volverse una obra de arte. Una pieza de arte eterno —aunque el concepto poco o nada le gustaba al rubio, había que decirlo: de repente _tenía _que utilizarlo para ciertas cosas—. Deidara se mantuvo estático, con la boca ligeramente abierta y parpadeando rápidamente, como si intentara volverse a sí mismo a la realidad, pero no podía simplemente dejar de contemplar esa figura, aquellos cabellos revueltos que no hacían que el pelirrojo perdiera ningún porte, sino todo lo contrario, agregaban un aire de rebeldía allí donde todo parecía angelical.

Y él seguía mirando hacia donde estaba. ¿Se habría dado cuenta del embelesamiento que le causaba al rubio? ¿Se lo tomaría a mal? Bueno, seguía sonriendo, ¿eso era buena señal? Hey, ¿lo había visto alguna vez? Algo en su rostro le recordaba…

—¡Sempai! —gritó alguien a sus espaldas, y lo despertó de sus cavilaciones. El rubio se giró en aquella dirección, desubicado por un momento en espacio y tiempo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, déspota. No fue, sino hasta ese momento, que se dio cuenta de que Tobi corría con los dos vasos de café en las manos y que lo observaba con una sonrisa. Inmediatamente, su sentido de alarma se activo—. ¡Tobi, no corras con esas en las…!

—¡Wuaaaa! —gritó repentinamente Tobi y la oración del rubio no llegó a ser finalizada, pues a tan solo un metro de distancia, Tobi tropezó con una piedra y se fue hacia delante, extendiendo los brazos de una manera que casi podríamos llamar parodia en otro instante, dejando que el café caliente se escapara del recipiente de plástico y fuera a caer sobre el rostro y el cuero cabelludo del más bajo. Por supuesto, el ardor por la alta temperatura, no se hizo esperar.

—¡Ah, grandísimo idiota! ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido tremenda babosada, hum! —gritó Deidara mientras se cubría la cara con las manos (hey, al menos el frío había remitido hasta el punto en que le humeaba la cabeza). Cuando al fin se descubrió el rostro, éste se hallaba enrojecido, y el rubio apenas atino a soltarle un fuerte zape al buen chico, que lo miraba como un cordero degollado—. ¡Toma eso!

—¡Eso duele, sempai! —exclamó Tobi, soltando los (ahora) vacíos envases y sobándose la cabeza con frenesí, y completamente adolorido (de una vez se diga, Deidara realmente golpeaba fuerte).

De repente, y una vez recuperado un poco el raciocinio y la cordura, Deidara se volvió hacia el pelirrojo, temiendo —sin ningún sentido de lógica— que éste hubiese visto aquel pequeño percance. Al mirarlo ponerse de pie con cierta violencia, como si hubiese recordado apenas que tenía algo que hacer aunque no le resultaba agradable, se dio cuenta de que sí lo había visto una vez, y de hecho, hace muy poco tiempo. No logró ubicar muy bien el día, aunque en ese entonces, no le preocupaba mucho más que llegar con Hidan y salir a pasear, así que el vago recuerdo que tenía de ese pelirrojo girando la cabeza en dirección de la oficina escolar, poco o nada le importo. Incluso ahora, juraría que podría equivocarse…

Pero no, lo supo con certeza en ese instante, mientras el pelirrojo se sacudía las ropas con la mano libre, la otra estaba ocupada por el libro de tapa café.

—¡Tierra llamando a sempai! —exclamó Tobi, llamando a su atención, pero apenas por un instante, pues Deidara volvió su atención al chico que caminaba hacia ellos con un paso lento y casi titubeante. Notó que la cara le ardía de nuevo, aunque esta vez no tenía nada que ver con una bebida caliente sobre su rostro. Tobi frunció el ceño y ladeo la cabeza antes de hacer un intento de seguir la mirada del mayor—. ¿Qué es lo que ve, sempai?

Inmediatamente Deidara apartó la mirada y se limpió el resto del café que le escurría. Se mordió el labio y miró al de cabellos azabaches.

—¿Sabes quién es… ese chico? Creo que, ya lo he visto, hum —murmuro, con la voz algo ronca y haciendo un ademán con la cabeza, señalando al pelirrojo.

Tobi pareció no sentirse a gusto al seguir la indicación de su sempai y fijar con la mirada el objeto (o persona, sería propio decir) del aturdimiento de Deidara.

—¿Quién? —preguntó, sin ningún tipo de discreción. Deidara pareció querer darle otro zape.

—El pelirrojo, hum.

Tobi se concentro un poco más, y por fin se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado por alto desde hace rato: Vio, y se sorprendió también al descubrir que, en efecto, sabía de quién se trataba, aunque no es como si él no conociera a nadie de la escuela. Pero eso era otra historia. De momento, Tobi se limito a mirar al rubio, con una sonrisa tímida.

—¡Oh! —exclamó el buen chico, entrecerrando los ojos con la sonrisa—. ¿Habla de Sasori san? Bueno, al menos creo que así se llama.

Deidara giró a verlo con cierta sorpresa en la mirada.

—¿Y lo _conoces, _hum? —esta vez, hizo un especial énfasis en el verbo, pues de pronto sentía ese extraño impulso de volverse un poco más intrépido, de volver un poco a la realidad. O algo así.

—Etto… —murmuro Tobi, rascándose la cabeza—, no exactamente. Itachi me ha hablado un poco de él…

—¿Y de dónde lo conoce esa comadreja, hum? —interrumpió Deidara, repentinamente enojado. Tobi solo se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

—No le digas así a Itachi san, Deidara sempai —fue lo primero que riñó Tobi, aunque no acostumbraba a hacerlo, nunca estaba de más intentar defender a su primo. Luego, al observar la mueca irritada del mayor se limitó a añadir—: Sasori san es el primo de uno de los compañeros de mi primo. Está un curso más avanzado que nosotros, y ha venido a Japón a pasarla con Pein san (el amigo de Itachi san) por unos problemas familiares o algo así.

—¿Pein? —repitió en un murmullo que iba a medio recuperar la voz—. ¿Itachi es amigo de ese loco, hum? —preguntó el rubio con las cejas arqueadas, aunque en el fondo no se extrañaba demasiado. Nunca había entablado conversación con el peli naranja, pero está claro que no pensaba hacerlo. Tenía pinta de matón, y encima, ¿qué clase de nombre era _ese_? De solo pensarlo le daban escalofríos, y encima, no se podía creer que Sasori (si es que realmente se llamaba así) y Pein fueran parientes. No es como si guardaran muchas semejanzas. Pero daba igual, Sasori era realmente…_hermoso_—. ¿Y si le vamos a saludar, hum?

Deidara tragó saliva con fuerza exagerada e inmediatamente Tobi frunció el ceño. Es que, ¿eso era un sonrojo?

—_Mierda _—pensó el Uchiha con una risa mental, que iba encaminada medio a la tristeza y la burla—. _Sempai se enamora demasiado rápido, ¿cierto?_ —esperó unos momentos antes de añadir, con voz simpática—: Sasori san no habla con nadie.

—¿No? —preguntó con una ceja arqueada. Para entonces, Sasori estaba a solo dos metros (caminaba sorprendentemente lento, pensó Deidara un segundo antes)—. Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez, hum.

—¿Ah? —preguntó Tobi, algo alarmado mientras veía como su sempai caminaba en dirección al pelirrojo—. ¡Espera sempai, no lo entiendes!

Pero era tarde para ir corriendo a detener al mayor, puesto que él ya se había acercado al otro y sacudía una mano en un gesto amistoso.

—Hola —dijo el rubio, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

El pelirrojo lo ignoro completamente y siguió caminando, un par de pasos luego de cruzar a su lado, acelero su paso y en realidad, el rubio pensó que caminaba repentinamente con más seguridad, como si antes, los desniveles del piso le causaran problemas, y ahora que todo era más uniforme, lograra pisar sin creer que el suelo se iba a quebrar bajo sus pies. Sin embargo, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que lo había ignorado. Deidara alzó las cejas, claramente ofendido. Después de unos segundos, y no dispuesto a que fueran así de groseros con él, corrió hasta quedar frente al pelirrojo, esperando que se detuviera al instante, pero…

—¡Auch! —exclamaron los dos cuando lo único que no hizo Sasori al tenerlo frente fue detenerse, o al menos, cambiar de dirección. Dicho sea de paso, que uno por ir caminando tan rápido y el otro por resistir a moverse pero sin esperar que el otro siguiese andando, al chocar perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron.

—¡Deidara sempai! —gritó Tobi mientras corría hacia ambos.

La gente se había quedado mirando la escena con incredulidad y cierto recelo. ¿Y por qué no sería así? No muchas veces andando por el parque te encuentras con que un chico termina encima del otro en una posición comprometedora; El rubio había quedado de espaldas al suelo, con las piernas abiertas, el pelirrojo había quedado entre sus dos piernas, y apenas se había alcanzado a poner los brazos a los costados del rubio para sostenerse y no acortar la distancia que había entre el rostro de uno y el otro. Deidara sintió como se aceleró repentinamente su corazón, golpeándolo con una fuerza dolorosa en el pecho y haciendo que de pronto pareciera imposible respirar. Por otro lado, el pelirrojo miraba en su dirección, completamente aturdido y con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Eh! —exclamó Deidara al fin, recobrando el sentido de lo que había pasado y haciendo a un lado (no con cien por ciento de éxito) el hecho de que encima de él se encontraba Sasori—. ¿Por… por qué no te has detenido, hum?

—Lo lamento —dijo él y Deidara se sonrojo todavía más. Venga, ¿no sería un crimen que su voz fuera igual de sexy que su rostro? ¡Joder! ¿Por qué no podía pensar con claridad? El pelirrojo se apartó lentamente de él y comenzó a tantear el suelo, como si buscara algo en la oscuridad. Tobi, que se había agachado a recoger el libro se acercó y se lo tendió, tocándole el hombro con el costado de éste mismo, para llamar la atención de Sasori, que inmediatamente ladeo la cabeza.

—Aquí tienes —le dijo Tobi, con una sonrisa. El pelirrojo tomó el libro y se puso de pie (rechazando de manera tosca la ayuda del Uchiha cuando le puso la mano debajo de un brazo, para ayudarlo a parar).

—Gracias —dijo después, con un tono afable. Tobi asintió.

—No hay ningún problema.

Deidara se sentó y miró con el ceño fruncido a Sasori, esperando que al menos se disculpara o le ayudara a ponerse de pie. Al final, Sasori extendió la mano en su dirección y Deidara no rechazó la mano que lo ayudo a erguirse nuevamente. Se había sonrojado todavía más al notar la suavidad del tacto y tardó en soltarla una vez que se hubo puesto en pie. Cuando lo hizo, el pelirrojo dejó caer el brazo al costado. Miraba un punto en la nada, como si no quisiera dirigirle una sola mirada a él. Pero, de cerca, Deidara creía ver lo opaco de su mirar, y la tristeza también. No había rastro del chico que había estado leyendo hace unos momentos al pie de ese árbol.

—Con permiso —dijo Sasori mientras agachaba la cabeza ligeramente y se iba, con el mismo paso presuroso de antes, aunque parecía ahora cauteloso.

Deidara se sobó un poco la cabeza —todavía alcanzo a distinguir el tenue olor a café de sí mismo—.

—¿Pero qué le pasa a ese sujeto, hum? —preguntó en un susurro, como si no esperara una respuesta. Tobi, sin embargo, apenas había mirado a Sasori y ahora dirigía su entera atención al rubio.

—Ay, sempai. Es lo que Tobi trataba de decirte —murmuro, con un suspiro. Deidara lo miró, parpadeando rápidamente—; Sasori san está ciego.

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron de sobremanera.

—¿Cómo dices, hum? —el buen chico se limitó a asentir.

**TO BE CONTINUED. **

* * *

Dicho sea de paso, realmente me entristece no poder publicar el resto de las historias pronto, -en esta simple correción me he tardado en terminar como seis días, y eso, intercalandolas con aquellos fics donde, de plano, nada-. Les pido perdón sempais, pero espero que disfruten de esta nueva redacción en la historia, y la siga convirtiendo en una de sus favoritas, aunque sepan de sobra qué va a pasar en los -dos- finales.

No obstante, me encantaría aclarar que solo ustedes deciden -obviamente en los reviews- si vale la pena que ésta corrección se efectué -ya no hay presiones por seguirla pronto, ¿cierto?-, pero sí quiero decir que espero no abandonar este proyecto de mejorar la historia y que igual lo disfruten. Espero que este tiempecito que le di a ésta cosa valga la pena, ¿verdad que harán que lo valga? (QwQ).

_Ahm... Este... sí, como última nota, y ya que parece que sino lo escribo en Internet no me comprometo a nada (eweU), les prometo que la próxima conti será la de "Every Need Someone". Luego me abocaré al de "Akuma ga daisukidesu" -lleva ocho paginitas, para la que le interese saber... ¿Habra alguna? (._.U)-, y... si aquí hay alguna que sigue "Las Hojas de una Vida"... la disculpa viene más larga... Mi -maldita- computadora -de mierda- me borró la continuación casi terminada -de eso ya casi medio mes-, y no había refuerzos -si, soy una idiota, con la suerte que tengo con estas tecnologias ya debería de haber aprendido (u.u)- y las cosas no me vienen como antes, así que, tengo problemas con ese fic, aunque prometo que será el tercero en el que me inclinare hasta volverlo a sacar. ¡Luego ItaDei´s! _

Vale, sé quie a nadie le importa lo último, pero solo así parece que me comprometo (xD). Bueno, con mis mayores deseos que acepten esta corrección que se efectúa en el fic, que dejen reviews -si pueden fingir que la otra no existe (xD)- y perdonen a Mary, me retiro.

Matta ne~ sempais. (owo)/


	2. El plan de Pein

¡Buenas, queridos sempais! (owo)... Bueno, ya (7.7), realmente tengo pocas ganas de hacer o decir mucho, tengo tarea y solo el estrés me ha impulsado a continuar escribiendo cualquier pedazo de cualquier fic. Así como lo escuchan... ¡Solo el maldito estrés! Por alguna razón, no tengo otra cosa en mente. Bueno sí: Bendiciones de Jashin a las cinco personas que se molestaron en dejar review: **Karu-suna**, **Valeria15, Mar, XxxAlizexxX, Lawliet. **Ustedes cinco reciben mil agradecimientos por confiar en esta corrección, y espero no fallarles en ningún momento, todas son un pan de Jashin (nwn).

Vale, tengo tarea que trabajar y un Demo de Resident Evil 6 que ver, así que no pierdo más tiempo.

**Aviso:** _Yo les digo, que no me cabé en la cabeza lo jodidamente cortos que estaban los capítulos. ¿Cuatro, cinco hojas? ¡Mierda! La lata que fue pensar cómo demonios iba a hacer que se quedara igual pero en versión mejorada, y cuando lo terminé seguía tan corto que no lo resistí: Hay escenas nuevas. Y creo que así seguirá en muchos capítulos. No me responsabilizo de las parejas que vean y no tengan nada que ver con la historia original, es simplemente, un relleno (nwn)... Excepto quizá, el ItaSaso —que se los aseguro y advierto- seguro se me escapa conforme avance la historia y ocupe más redacción—, pero mientras, aquí no corren peligro de encontrarlo. Hum... ¿Qué más? ¿Qué más? Ah sí, no hubo mucho que hacer con el SasoDei en este capítulo, pero ya saben que en el próximo se vienen acercando y todo eso. _

Con los mayores deseos de que gusten de la continuación, los dejó.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1.**

"_No miraré a otro lado esta vez, tomen estos cortes y háganlos brillar y todo este dolor que he aguantado dentro, así encontrare mi camino a casa de nuevo" Look Away, Thousand Foot Krutch. _

**.**

Lo último que recordaba haber visto aquella noche, hace nueve años, había sido una luz realmente intensa que le produjo un fuerte deslumbramiento y que lo cegó por un par de segundos. En ese pequeño parpadeo, tan fugaz como lo era normalmente, escuchó que su madre gritaba algo ininteligible y no supo si el hecho de no comprender sus palabras se debía al aturdimiento o al golpe que siguió de aquella luz tan potente.

El automóvil se había sacudido antes de caer por esa colina, arrastrado por la carrera que llevaba el tráiler. Poca falta hacía apostar algo por decir que el conductor fue un imbécil pasado de copas y seguramente sujetaba una botella de bebida justo cuando estrello el auto de su familia, cuando regresaban de unas felices vacaciones y cantaban una canción de la radio, de la que no recordaba su nombre o la letra, pero que siempre tarareaba en su mente, con un eco inconsciente rebotando en todo su cerebro, a cada segundo y que no era capaz de hacerlo en voz alta, pues en seguida se le atoraba la voz en la garganta y solo salía un sollozo ahogado. Aquel choque no solo le arrebato el cariño de sus padres, sino que era la causa de su ceguera. Según los doctores, el golpe en la cabeza había dañado su sistema óptico y, bueno, no hacía falta insistir en el tema, ¿verdad?

Desde entonces, había tenido que ir acompañado por ese bastón —el que habría que añadir, siempre se _olvidaba _en la casa, porque conocía tan bien el lugar que no lo ocupaba, sin embargo, aquí, pecaba de soberbio al creerse _demasiado _capaz para no usarlo—, debió aprender el sistema de escritura Braille y soportar la discriminación continúa en la que lo sumían sus compañeros. Poco a poco, había pasado de ser un niño alegre a ese adolescente reservado y malhumorado que era actualmente.

Lanzó un suspiro mientras atravesaba la calle, siempre cauteloso de que no fuera a haber algún carro que acelerase en un momento inadecuado.

Resultaba fácil olvidar que existía un mundo cuando es la oscuridad la única compañía, constante y posesiva, que parecía sumirlo cada segundo después de esa resplandeciente luz. Conocía casi a la perfección los pasos con los que llegaría al hogar de su primo —y el suyo, de manera provisional—, pero por más que quisiera no podía imaginar la calle, ¿Las casas tenían colores alegres? ¿Los vecinos lo miraban con sonrisas simpáticas, o de la misma manera en que lo hacían cuando sentían lástima? Uno diría que eso no tenía por qué importar, pero a él claro que le molestaba; que lo vieran como alguien a quien siempre tendría que extendérsele una mano porque no _puede hacer nada. _

Es claro que se equivocaban, o eso quería pensar él. Se talló los ojos con cierta rudeza, molesto por la incapacidad de ver, porque esto no debía presentarse como un maldito impedimento, para nada. Sin embargo, no pudo dejar de recordar que menos de veinte minutos antes, había vuelto a montar una escenita que lo dejó en ridículo, de nuevo.

Maldijo en voz baja, con las palabras apenas logrando ser claras para quien lo conociera a la perfección, aunque se permitió recordar que eso no había sucedido hasta la fecha y que quizá, no quería que sucediera. Porque él siempre actuaba como si le diera lo mismo, pero eso era una falacia, y la más grande que podría echarse incluso a él mismo.

Agudizó el oído al detenerse en un cruce, esperando por escuchar el rugido de los motores. A veces, pensó con cierta amargura, se había llegado a encontrar con un niño explorador que le ofrecía ayuda, pero el día de hoy no parecía haber ninguno cerca, lo que, agradecía en demasía.

Minutos después llegó a la casa donde se estaba quedando y tanteó la puerta en busca de la perilla. Cuando la encontró, lanzó una especie de risa de alivio y satisfacción. Le consolaba el hecho de poder cambiarse la ropa, pues por alguna razón, olía a café. Estaba seguro de que el chico del parque no llevaba ninguna bebida, así que le extrañaba.

Sacó las llaves del pantalón y se apresuró a abrir la puerta y entrar rápidamente. Hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras reconocía el extraño olor de regaliz que cubría la casa como un aroma propio. No lo malentiendan, no es que oliera realmente feo, pero era un recordatorio constante de que estaba fuera de su casa, de todo cuanto conocía —literalmente— a la perfección, ya que, si bien podía fingir que él no necesitaba de la ayuda de nadie, costaba mucho trabajo seguir manteniendo esa pose cuando tropezaba cada tres pasos. Recordó con vergüenza como la primera semana se había volcado sobre uno de los sillones cuando trataba de alcanzar el teléfono que pitaba de manera estridente e insoportable.

Esperó unos segundos al lado de la puerta principal, agudizando nuevamente el oído para intentar escuchar cualquier cosa, sin resultado alguno. La casa estaba sumida en un profundo silencio, y Sasori supo de inmediato que no había rastros de Pein o sus tíos en ella. Camino lentamente a través del pasillo, en dirección a la sala. Su estomago rugía e iba imaginando en prepararse un delicioso sándwich cuando, al calcular mal su giro, golpeó contra una mesilla y tiró algo contra el suelo.

—Mierda —murmuro, adolorido. Se sobó un poco del muslo antes de agacharse y buscar en el suelo lo que fuera que se cayó. Cuando al fin lo encontró y trató de enderezarse, no contaba con que estaba justamente debajo de la mesa, y se golpeó con fuerza. De inmediato, soltó un aullido—. ¡Vale, muchas gracias! —gritó a la nada con sarcasmo. ¿A quién quería decírselo? Suponía que al dios que lo hizo ciego y que tenía la amabilidad de facilitarle las cosas con golpes, choques, vergüenzas y, joder, ¿cuántas cosas más?

Permaneció quieto unos segundos, sobándose con violencia el golpe, solo provocando que le doliera más, y maldiciendo en voz alta, pero no le importaba, no había nadie para escucharlo. De pronto, escuchó como la puerta principal se abría y se mordió la lengua, apenas a tiempo de detener una buena mentada de groserías. Esperó unos segundos, preguntándose qué clase de imagen estaba ofreciendo al que hubiera entrado. Fue Pein el que cerró la puerta con una leve patada, llevaba puestos unos audífonos y movía su cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo, mientras tocaba una guitarra invisible con mucho frenesí y mantenía los ojos cerrados, ofreciendo a su rostro una especie de esfuerzo sobreactuado. Sasori alcanzó a escuchar, desde donde estaba, el sonido de una canción de _Metallica, _aunque no sabría decir exactamente cuál —si era sincero, no le gustaba mucho de ese tipo de música—.

El de pelos naranjas detuvo sus movimientos y se quito los audífonos, para un segundo después mirar el pasillo y darse cuenta de que ahí estaba el menor, inclinado y todavía sobándose la cabeza mientras intentaba ponerse de pie con lo que parecía ser, el teléfono, en la mano.

—¡Sasori! —exclamó antes de correr a su encuentro—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? Creí que irías con mi madre a la despensa.

—Sí, estoy bien —contestó Sasori con amargura, y en seguida añadió, ruborizándose un poco—: Al final decline la oferta. Quería leer un rato y no me sentía con ganas de andar por ahí.

—Oye —le dijo él, con el ceño fruncido—, si algún día quieres salir por ahí, tienes que conocer, y eso solo lo harás si sales _acompañado. _

El pelirrojo se abstuvo de decir que ya había salido varias veces a conocer los lugares, y que al menos ya sabía llegar al parque y regresar, ese tipo de palabras no iban a ser bien recibidas por su primo, que estaba siendo demasiado sobreprotector con él. No obstante, su cara debió de delatarlo, porque escuchó el resoplido de él a menos de un palmo de distancia.

—Es una broma, ¿verdad? —preguntó Pein, arqueando las cejas. Sasori agachó un segundo la cabeza—. ¿A caso has perdido la cabeza? ¡Sasori, pudieron haberte atropellado!

—Pero no lo hicieron —respondió, con un ademán indiferente, dejando en la mesa el teléfono.

—Eso ha sido suerte —rezongó el mayor—, o un ángel que te cuida —dio un suspiro—. Sasori…

—Esas _cosas _no existen —le interrumpió mientras deshacía el gesto fraternal de Pein al poner la mano sobre su hombro y alejándolo con un gesto brusco—. Si he llegado a la casa vivito y coleando no es por suerte, ni mucho menos un ángel —chasqueó la lengua—, ha sido por mí.

—Pues creo que tu _maravillosa _persona, realmente tiene a alguien que la ayuda —murmuro Pein, observándole y negando con la cabeza, con desaprobación—, porque eso de andar por ahí sin que nadie te cuide. ¡Y lo que es peor, ni siquiera avisas! Te apuesto a que mi madre no sabe que te largaste a quién sabe dónde —hizo una pausa, dejando que las palabras hicieran efecto en el más chico—. Al menos deberías dejar que te compremos un perro guía, sino quieres andar por ahí con un bastón.

—Dentro de poco no tendré que usar ningún perro guía, ni tampoco bastón alguno —le cortó Sasori, con el ceño fruncido. Pein se quedo estático, sin apartar los ojos del semblante firme y lastimosamente seguro del pelirrojo.

—Ah… Sasori, eso no lo sabemos —comentó con un tono sereno y triste—. Mira, es que es imposible decir con seguridad que tu…

—Nadie cree que esto vaya a funcionar, ¿verdad? —lo interrumpió Sasori, enfurecido—. Es más, creo que soy el único que espera volver a ver… —una sonrisa amarga cruzo su rostro, como un mal intento de aliviar la tensión y hacerse sentir mejor a sí mismo, pero saltaba a la vista que no era una mueca feliz, y que ni siquiera llegaba a ser un poco burlona—. Me cae que ustedes ya se acostumbraron a cuidarme.

Pein suspiro con fuerza e hizo un gesto entristecido también.

—No es eso, es que…

—Sí, ya sé —volvió a interrumpir Sasori, con apenas un hilo de voz—. Debo poner los pies en la tierra.

—Sasori…

—Oh, ya no tiene caso —comentó y empezó a caminar con pasos torpes hasta las escaleras de la casa. Se felicitó mentalmente al dar con el barandal y empezó a subirlas con un poco más de seguridad, contando cada uno para no tropezarse o algo parecido. Pein, con una expresión afligida, salió corriendo a su lado.

—No quería decir eso —dijo éste, arrugando el ceño—. Me refiero a que hay que esperar lo mejor y prepararnos para lo peor.

—Siempre lo estoy —murmuro Sasori, tan bajo que Pein no logro escucharle.

Subieron el resto de las escaleras y Pein condujo a Sasori al cuarto de huéspedes, le abrió la puerta y le hizo pasar. Sasori hizo lo posible por no enojarse contra éste, que solo intentaba ayudarlo. En vez de despotricar, como hubiera querido hacerlo, Sasori contó cinco pasos antes de llegar a la cama —envuelta en un edredón color vino—. Cuando topó con ésta, se dejo caer y lanzó un suspiro. Sasori siempre procuraba tener especial cuidado en no dejar nada tirado, al menos en su casa, para no andar de bruces contra el suelo a cada rato.

Pein se sentó a su lado, con un esbozo de sonrisa.

—Oye, Sasori —comentó para romper el profundo silencio que se había formado entre ellos—, ¿Por qué hueles tanto a café?

—¿A café? —repitió Sasori, que se había olvidado por completo del olor dulzón y amargo al mismo tiempo—. Hum, en el parque choque con alguien. Creo que llevaba café y nos lo he tirado encima.

Se le hizo un nudo en la boca del estomago y sintió como sus mejillas empezaban a arder. Le avergonzaba su discapacidad, y le molestaba todavía más admitir que tenía una. Es que, una persona no debía de andar por ahí volcando el café a las personas. Y sin embargo, él lo hacía —al menos nueve veces al mes—. Claro que de llevar el bastón, las personas tendrían más cuidado y evitarían estorbar en su paso, pero…

—Bueno, seguramente te has hecho un favor. No creo que olieras tan bien estando en el parque —comentó Pein, forzando una risa jovial—. Mira, creo que te ha caído mierda de ardilla en la camisa. Así que el café no es tan malo.

Sasori le correspondió su comentario con un suave golpe en el brazo.

—Cállate, nadie ha pedido tu opinión —le soltó Sasori, con una sonrisa (casi) sincera. La verdad, en el fondo esperaba que fuese una broma… Eso del pipí de ardilla.

**0*0*0**

Deidara estaba sentado en su cama, nuevamente esculpiendo sus figuras de arcilla. Cabe mencionar que el sitio era un completo desastre, con las obras tiradas en uno y otro lado, y había un montón de ropa tirada en alguna esquina. Un escritorio con varios cuadernos y papeles encima, estaba arrinconado cerca de la ventana, por donde entraba un poco de luz a través de las persianas e iluminaba la serie de tareas que, en todo el día, se había dignado a responder de mala gana.

Soltó un suspiro exasperado y se limpiaba con el dorso de la mano el rostro manchado de arcilla, mientras veía su última creación; bueno, no era nada artística, pensó enojado. Era un esperpento ante la imagen que había creado en su mente, un águila comparada con el guajolote moribundo que parecía ser _esa cosa. _

No había tenido nada de suerte con su lado artístico, parecía que estuvieran peleados desde que Hidan lo había dejado, lo que además de estarse volviendo tedioso y patético, parecía convertirse en algo eterno. ¿No se terminaría nunca? Lanzó una maldición en voz baja y, aplastando la figura como si fuera un bicho, hasta dejarla irreconocible. Después lo aventó hacia el bote de basura, sin encestar.

—¡Oh, vamos! —gritó y se dejo caer sobre la cama, de manera violenta y flácida al mismo tiempo. Miró el techo blanco durante indeterminado tiempo.

Nada le salía bien últimamente. Los días de examen habían sido una verdadera pesadilla, estaba seguro de que no iba a aprobar ni la mitad de ellos; también estaban los días en los que estaría la feria de arte y él tenía que preparar obras esplendidas para los cazadores de talentos, y sus manos estaban rehacías a cooperar y solo sacaban cosas horribles. Encima, ahora olía a café.

Al instante, sintió cómo su corazón latía con una fuerza dolorosa al recordar lo sucedido en el parque. Aquel pelirrojo encima de él, esa respiración chocando contra sus cabellos… ¡Mierda! Concentración, tenía que concentrarse. Se golpeó las mejillas en un gesto infantil para despertar, pero no logró apartar los pensamientos de esos segundos.

Si Tobi le había contado la verdad y Sasori —¿así dijo que se llamaba?— iba en la misma escuela que él, entonces, ¿por qué nunca le había hablado? Deidara conocía a casi todos en la escuela, aunque sea de presentación formal y estaba seguro de que el pelirrojo era el tipo de chicos con los que gustaba estar.

—Venga, eso es una estupidez, hum —se regañó así mismo—. Ni siquiera sabías su nombre hasta el día de hoy y ya piensas que podrías llevarte bien con él, eres ridículo.

Además, pensó en ese instante, si Sasori era ciego, seguramente no salía mucho del salón de clases. Sonrió de manera, por demás estaría decir, estúpida. Esperaba volver a verlo. ¡Vaya que sí!

Así que no, no le molestaba mucho oler a café.

Cerró los ojos un instante y soltó una risita. Ahí, acostado como estaba, tuvo un ligero retortijón en el estomago y se enderezo como un resorte —mareándose un poco y logrando, de alguna manera, que todo su mundo dieras vueltas durante varios segundos—, el atisbo de inspiración, el momento inminente de creación…

Se puso de pie y corrió hacia la puerta, pensando en lo perfecto que sería la obra de arte en la que estaba pensando. Se inclino hacia la bola de arcilla que anteriormente arrojo contra la cesta de basura, y entonces…

_¡PLAF!_

Puede que fuera idea suya, el hábito o simplemente que no encontraba la onomatopeya perfecta para el momento, pero no iba a ponerse de quisquilloso luego del tremendo golpe en la cabeza que termino llevándose. Ahora, estaría bien conformarse con fulminar con la mirada a la chica de cabellos rubios y ojos azules que le miraba con una sonrisa entre la disculpa y la burla. Bien que sabía que él se había llevado un golpe. Quizá hasta lo había hecho adrede.

—Deidara, mamá dice que bajemos a cenar —dijo Ino, mientras asomaba la cabeza y sonreía de manera algo maliciosa—. ¿Qué haces ahí tirado? ¡Anda, que mamá se desespera!

—¡Ino, estúpida! —gritó el rubio con un chichón en la frente—. ¿No te he dicho mil veces que toques la jodida puerta antes de entrar, hum?

Ella termino por abrir de par en par la puerta y cruzarse de brazos con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro, lo que el gesto, la pintura y el gran escote de la blusa morada provocaron ganas de envolverla con un montón de sábanas, para que se cubriera… Y quizá para después tirarla por la ventana. De no estar tan enojado y adolorido, seguramente le habría echado riña con respecto a su vestimenta.

—Sí —contestó ella, irrumpiendo en sus pensamientos.

—¿Y entonces?

—Se me olvida —diciendo eso, se dio media vuelta y camino en dirección a las escaleras.

—¡Al menos deberías disculparte conmigo, hum! —gritó Deidara, encabronado por aquella actitud tan molesta, cogió la bola de arcilla y, sin apuntar, la arrojo contra Ino. Sin embargo, ella se agachó. El proyectil termino por estrellarse con una foto familiar, tirándola y haciendo que se rompiera en mil pedazos. Deidara se mordió el labio inferior, formando una mueca que iba desde el espanto hasta los nervios. Pasaron unos segundos de silencio, mientras Ino hacía ademán de burla.

—¡Deidara! —gritó su madre desde abajo. El rubio soltó un suspiro medio ahogado.

—¡¿Por qué solo escuchan cuando he sido yo, hum?! —se lamentó, seguro de que su grito había sido escuchado hasta los confines del mundo.

**0*0*0**

Realmente dolía ese recuerdo de luz y felicidad, se le clavaba en el pecho, y a pesar de los años, seguía teniendo ese constante dolor. No servía de nada esforzarse en borrarlo. Además, no quería. Porque, ¿sabes cómo se siente girar la cabeza hacia todas partes y solo encontrar oscuridad? ¿Qué tiene de bueno guardar sentimientos que solo te provocan dolor? Bueno, es que esos recuerdos son los únicos que te ofrecen _color _y _vida _a tus marchitos ojos.

Sasori amaba las noches, porque era entonces que se permitía soñar, y hacerlo le dejaba esa sensación de felicidad amarga que tanto atesoraba por el día, cuando todos contemplaban el mundo, excepto él. Aferrarse a su recuerdo era lo único que le quedaba. Eso, y la imaginación —algo que a veces se olvidaba de usar, y comenzaba a oxidarse—. Pero estaban sus sueños; los colores que venían a visitarlo a media noche le permitían darse la oportunidad de crear nuevas escenas, tan hermosas y fijas en su mente que solo desaparecían hasta que tomaba el pincel y comenzaba a dibujar. Eso era su mayor afición, le daba esa sensación de placer que conseguía al coger sus utensilios para pintar y crear con ellos mil mundos diferentes a su triste realidad; aquella creación inconsciente que él dibujaba y se convertía en su refugio al saber que nunca iba a vivirlo. Entonces podía pasar las manos frente a los ojos y verlas. Frente a él se alzaban millones de paisajes (arroyos o cascadas, a veces el mar; cuando se ponía muy imaginativo podía ver campos de flores u hombres danzando frente a una fogata —como en esas películas de vaqueros que tanto le habían encantado a su padre—, una pareja tomados de la mano y mirando el atardecer).

¡Pero tenía que ser positivo! Porque hace meses había recibido la carta de sus tíos, diciéndole que el doctor Hiashi venía a la ciudad y que debería venir, conseguir una cita con él y ver si éste podía hacer algo con sus ojos, pues según los expedientes —conocidos casi por todo el mundo—, él estaba en la cima de su área y logró progresos enormes que podían ser su _única _esperanza. Y claro, Sasori no estaba dispuesto a perderla.

Con la oscuridad siempre como única compañera, ¿quién querría?

—¡De verdad que eres fascinante! —exclamó Pein, que recién entraba a la habitación con un vaso de limonada en la mano. Sasori soltó una grosería en un murmullo que su primo no escuchó, ni aún caminando a un metro de distancia y sentándose repentinamente en la cama, haciendo que el colchón se moviera bajo el peso de ambos—. No puedes ver lo que estás dibujando, pero realmente es impresionante. Tú lo eres —añadió guiñando el ojo y sonriendo.

—¿De verdad lo soy? —preguntó Sasori, apartando el pincel del óleo, donde había un peculiar árbol sin hojas y la silueta de dos seres alargados y delgados con alas de mariposa, bailando en el aire de un cielo violáceo y lila—. ¿O solo lo dices porque parece pintorreada de bebé?

—Lo digo de todo corazón —respondió Pein, poniendo una mano en el pecho de manera teatral (sepan que no acostumbraba a comportarse de manera tan… idiota, pero tenía que remendar su comportamiento pesimista de antes)—. Ahora, esos muñecos que has dibujado, ¿son de alguna película de _Fantasía _o algo parecido?

—¿Por qué preguntas?

—Bueno, se parecen mucho. Un gran trabajo, pero me ha picado la curiosidad… Estoy seguro de que los he visto en alguna película.

—Hum… Quizá. No lo sé. La verdad es que lo ignoro; cuando se me ocurren escenas no son precisamente originales al cien por ciento, así que tal vez es algo que vi un día en la tele —el tono ligeramente triste pareció pasar desapercibido por el mayor, que continuaba intentando dar con el lugar donde lo había visto—. ¿Entonces? ¿Ya te acordaste? —preguntó Sasori, algo incómodo por el silencio. Pein se sobó la barbilla, como si fuera un detective. Contempló los peculiares muñecos, de alargada cabeza color dorado y los ojos de color azul con la forma de romboides, se trataban más que nada de siluetas, pues aunque no llevaban ropa, sus rasgos eran sencillos y borrosos. Negó con la cabeza mientras lanzaba un largo suspiro.

—No, se me ha escapado —contestó con cierta desilusión—, pero eso no le quita lo hermoso —lanzó una especie de carcajada—. Realmente eres un prodigio. Como Beethoven, pero con dibujos. ¿Cómo le haces?

—Supongo que… suerte —respondió el pelirrojo, sonriendo. Pein tomó un poco de su limonada (antes le había ofrecido a su primo, pero éste no quiso).

—Eso no es suerte, es talento —le halago, lo que hizo que el pelirrojo sonriera tímidamente—. ¡Oh! ¿Sabes qué deberías hacer? —exclamó de repente, tirando un poco de limonada sobre su pantalón, aunque no le prestó ningún tipo de atención. Sasori lanzó un bufido, que parecía una risa ahogada.

—¿El qué?

—Dentro de un mes habrá un festival de arte (lo hacen todo el tiempo y es aburrido, o eso me parece a mí, pero seguro que te encantara), y tú deberías de inscribirte mañana, aunque creo que es el último día.

—¿Inscribirme? —repitió Sasori, sorprendido. Pein asintió firmemente.

—No tardarían nada en aceptarte, ya que tienes mucho talento.

—Je —rió Sasori, aunque no parecía muy entusiasmado con la idea, dentro de él sentía esas mariposas en el estomago revolotear alrededor—. ¿Lo crees así?

—Claro. No te mentiría —seguida de las palabras, una sonrisa se formó en los labios del pelirrojo.

—Bueno, si realmente crees que puedo entrar ahí… —dejo incompleta la frase.

—Fabuloso —respondió Pein, levantando el vaso con limonada y soltando una especie de chasquido con la lengua—. Mañana iré para arreglar tu solicitud —dicho esto, el peli naranja miró su reloj y soltó una especie de exclamación—. Vaya, se me ha hecho tarde —comentó mientras se ponía de pie y se sacudía el pantalón con la mano libre—. Sasori, tengo una cita con Konan y ya voy retrasado, ¿te importa que te deje?

Sasori frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

—Hombre, es de mala educación hacer esperar a la gente.

—Ella es la que siempre se tarda —contestó Pein de manera rápida, encogiéndose de hombros—. Cosas de chicas —aseguró en tono burlón. Sasori hizo una mueca de molestia.

—Sé que no es así. Tu madre me ha contado de tu maña de olvidar las cosas… —comentó con una sonrisa maliciosa. Pein hizo un puchero.

—Venga. No es para tanto.

—¡Claro que lo es, andando! —lo apresuró y Pein se dio media vuelta, empinándose a la boca el resto de la limonada y echando a correr fuera del cuarto. Sasori negó con la cabeza con desaprobación.

Escuchó atentamente como su primo abría el clóset y se peleaba contra, seguramente, el cierre de una chaqueta. Después oyó los pasos que venían de nuevo hacia su habitación.

—Sasori, esta vez espera a que mi madre llegué. No quiero meterme en problemas…. Es más, ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros?

—¿Y ser el mal terció? Ni de broma —contestó, poniéndose de pie—. Ya, mira. Lárgate para que pueda seguir pintando en paz.

—Qué genio —murmuro Pein y asintió—. Vale, pero ten cuidado.

—Siempre lo tengo.

Pein asintió de nuevo, aun sabiendo que Sasori no podía saberlo y salió corriendo en dirección al café donde había quedado con su novia. Mientras tanto, el pelirrojo se sentó de nuevo en su cama, tan quieto que podría pasar como una estatua.

—Siempre —repitió a la habitación vacía. Como un acto reflejo cogió su camisa y la olisqueó. Aún olía a café, un tanto amargo y dulce. ¿Tendría la camisa manchada? Pein le habría dicho algo, ¿no es verdad?

Con un suspiro se dejó caer en el colchón y entrelazó sus manos sobre el estomago, pensando en nada particularmente. Simplemente en las palabras de Pein, en la perspectiva de entrar al festival… ¿Realmente era bueno dibujando, incluso a pesar de ser ciego? Esperaba que sí… Pero si resultaba una mentira, no importaba, seguiría dibujando y pronto, cuando Hiashi le devolviera la vista, entonces sí que podría mejorar su arte, aún siendo tan bueno como Pein creía, aunque hay que ser sinceros, el chico no sabría apreciar el arte aunque este le golpeara en medio del rostro.

—Je. Espero que mi arte sea capaz de llegar a la inmortalidad… Algún día —soltó un suspiro y trató de dormirse, escuchando la paz del silencio (algo que no siempre le gustaba, pero que ahora era soportable)—. Ese Pein, espero que no haga esperar mucho a su novia.

Se hizo un ovillo en la cama, para quedarse dormido. Y por alguna razón, a su cabeza vino el momento en que chocó con aquel chico.

Pronto las cosas iban a cambiar, tenían que hacerlo. Solo había que tener fe.

**0*0*0**

Trabajo, tarea, comer, quehacer, tarea, dormir. La vida se le estaba volviendo rutinaria a Itachi Uchiha, pensó dramáticamente mientras abría la puerta de su departamento y se tallaba los ojos. Apenas eran las seis de la tarde y el día ya se le había convertido en una eternidad. ¿Era mucho pedir que hubiese algo que le animara?

Aventó las llaves en la mesa y cerró la puerta del departamento con una ligera patada mientras se quitaba el suéter negro. A veces, su amigo Kisame le decía que pareciera querer desaparecer, fundirse con las sombras y que no lo vieran más. A decir verdad, puede que tuviera razón, pero no es como si importara mucho.

Se echó los largos cabellos hacia atrás con una maldición. Le dolía un poco la cabeza, y es que en su sencillo trabajo de mesero, las chicas no habían dejado de acosarlo, y la tarea había resultado un fastidio, con Kisame indispuesto a salir de su habitación cuando fue a buscarlo. Ciertamente, esto último era lo que más tenso le tenía, porque estaba acostumbrado a la continua presencia del chico como para que lo apartaran de un jalón. ¡Además de que se aburría un montón, tenía que hacer la tarea solo! Y bueno, aunque comprendía las condiciones _especiales _de Kisame, no podía sino enfurecerse por la renuencia de verlo. Como si fuera a decirle algo por…

Llamaron a la puerta y el Uchiha separó la mano del rostro. Con una especie de gruñido se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. Arqueó las cejas al encontrar a uno de sus compañeros —quizá amigo, si se ponía con el suficiente humor de llamar así a _otro alguien_—: Pein.

—Hola —le saludó el Uchiha, haciéndose a un lado para invitarlo a pasar, pero el chico negó con la cabeza. Tenía la respiración agitada e Itachi se limitó a sonreír de manera maliciosa—. No me digas… Se te ha olvidado que tenías una cita con Konan y ella se ha enojado contigo.

—¿Por qué todo el mundo dice eso? —preguntó el de pelos anaranjados, levantando las manos al cielo en actitud de exasperación. Itachi se encogió de hombros.

—Porque siempre pasa.

—Pues no pasa eso… —comentó Pein, frunciendo el ceño. Itachi alzo las manos y los hombros, en un gesto de "¿Qué quieres que te diga?" —. Necesito un favor —continúo Pein, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿El qué?

—Tu hermano tiene amigos en su salón, ¿cierto? —preguntó Pein, seriamente. Itachi arqueó una ceja.

—Bueno, no es como si Sasuke tratara con mafiosos, para que lo digas con ese tono… —murmuro. Pein rodó los ojos—. Además, sabes que tienes que ser más específico. Mi hermano será el más popular de su grado, pero no significa que le hablé a todos, ya lo conoces.

—Sí. Pero habla con Naruto, y el Uzumaki habla con Inuzuka.

—¿Estás acosando gente? —preguntó Itachi, medio en broma. Se dio media vuelta y pasó a su departamento, dejando entrada libre al otro, que lo siguió fulminándolo con la mirada.

—¿Qué te traes? Nunca estás tan platicador… —masculló, con cierto recelo. Itachi se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy aburrido y me duele la cabeza.

—Eso último explica todo —contestó Pein, mientras veía a Itachi abrir una botella de agua y llevarse a la boca una pastillita que había sacado de un cajón.

Pein inspecciono con la mirada el lugar. Tobi, Sasuke e Itachi vivían solos mientras sus padres viajaban por asuntos de negocios y la mayor parte del tiempo, pues (cosa increíble) no parecían gustar mucho de los lujos excesivos: Vivían en un sencillo departamento, de tres habitaciones y un baño, con dos sillones de piel color negros (uno de tres asientos y otro de dos) y una mesa alta y cuadrada a un lado, cerca de la barra que ponía a la vista la cocina. A un lado de ésta se hallaba el pasillo y las habitaciones. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color mármol, sorprendentemente impecable (teniendo en cuenta que vivían con Tobi) y había varios cuadros colgados alrededor. En la mesa había un florero vacío, en el que se podía ver el televisor de plasma y los equipos de reproducción deformados por la figura y el tallado de cristal que tenía el recipiente.

Volvió la mirada a Itachi. La primera vez que lo había visto se imagino que era uno de esos "_cara bonita" _que chocaban y se creían un montón por tener dinero, belleza, y para rematar el pastel con una cereza, poco cerebro. Pero resulta que Itachi era el chico más inteligente de la escuela, además de que era amable y responsable. Le caía bien, incluso formaba parte de sus amistades más cercanas, aunque el otro pareciera desdeñar a muchos por incomodidad. Se portaba algo reservado, con todos, excepto con Kisame. Era una lástima lo que le había pasado a éste, porque Itachi cada vez parecía sentir más su ausencia.

—¿Qué pasa con Inuzuka? —se decidió a preguntar Itachi, bebiendo un poco más de agua. Pein se encogió de hombros.

—Ya sabes que su familia tiene una especie de refugio de perros o algo así, y que los entrenan —respondió Pein, aceptando el ademán de Itachi cuando le indico que se sentara—. Me estaba preguntando si puedes decirle a Sasuke que pregunte a él si tiene un perro que se ajuste a las necesidades de mi primo.

—Oh —murmuro Itachi, sentándose y enderezando la espalda—. Creí que tú y tu familia iban a hacerse cargo de todo.

—Lo haríamos si Sasori no estuviera todo el tiempo insistiendo en salir. ¿Sabes? En ese aspecto parece un niño pequeño y rebelde. Necesito que un perro entrenado lo acompañe, que sea un perro que insista en que lo lleven hasta que lo lleven, no como el bastón que se resiste tanto a usar y deja por ahí, en todas partes.

—No estoy seguro de que sea un perro lo mejor… Aunque sea uno entrenado —comentó Itachi, recargando la cabeza en la mano. Pein chasqueo la lengua.

—Venga. Hoy quién sabe a dónde se ha ido… ¡Pudieron atropellarlo!

Itachi se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué no le preguntas eso a Kiba directamente?

—Oh, ya sabes que el chico está enojado por lo de que soy el delegado y le he fastidiado la existencia a él y sus amigos.

—Sasuke no es precisamente un conejito esponjado con él, pero bueno… Le diré.

—Gracias.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento.

—Y… ¿Cuándo entra a la escuela? —preguntó Itachi, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

—Oficialmente, entra el lunes. En nuestro mismo salón.

—¿En serio? Me sorprende que no lo hayas mencionado antes.

—No soy precisamente un libro abierto. Encima, recién le dieron lugar el viernes después de clases.

—Pues qué bueno que entre a las clases, al menos no se aburrirá.

—Ya lo creo. Y así podré estar vigilándole todo el tiempo y no se escapara a ninguna parte peligrosa.

—Nunca vi esa faceta tuya sobreprotectora —comentó Itachi antes de soltar una carcajada. Pein le fulmino con la mirada.

—Es necesario.

—No, no lo es.

—Y lo dice el que casi le mastica la comida a su hermano para que no se ahogue.

—¡Yo no hago eso! Es asqueroso.

—Bueno, como sea —dijo Pein mientras palmeaba sus rodillas y se ponía de pie—. Asegúrate de pedirle el favor a tu hermano.

—Seguro.

Pein estaba a punto de salir cuando se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y se giro hacia Itachi.

—Oye… ¿Sabes algo acerca del festival de arte? ¿Con quién hablo, qué se hace para inscribirte? —preguntó, curioso. Itachi arqueó una ceja y se señaló.

—¿Tengo cara de que el arte me importa?

—No, pero…

—Oye, ya me pediste el favor con el perro. A propósito, ¿Para cuándo lo quieres?

—Mañana sería genial.

—¿Mañana? —repitió Itachi y luego hizo una mueca—. Bueno, los de tercero practican deporte en la escuela, supongo que puedo decirle y que pase el recado.

Pein asintió y se preparó para salir. Pero antes, levantó la mano e hizo una expresión de que Itachi debía esperar.

—¿Pueden traerlo aquí? Sasori me matara si lo llevo a la casa.

—¡Oye! Sabes que Sasuke odia a los perros, no puedo traerlo aquí. ¿Y cuál es la diferencia de allá o acá? Encima, ¿qué pasa si siempre no lo quiere y yo debo quedármelo una noche entera? Sasuke me matará a mí.

—Por favor. Estoy seguro de que aquí será mejor —después de lo dicho, el pelinegro hizo una mueca de negación. A Pein se le ocurrió una tremenda idea—: Y te traeré dango. Una caja completa de ellos. ¿O dos? ¿Tres valen el riesgo de que Sasuke te mate?

Itachi frunció el ceño. ¿Qué clase de idiota creía Pein que era? De por sí ya se estaba tomando muchas molestias con el maldito favor de recordar pedirle a Sasuke el favor (no es que fuera difícil, es que para estas cosas, tenía muy poco interés, y a veces el suficiente para que olvidarlo por completo). Encima, chantajearlo en estos casos que podía correr peligro su integridad, el dango podía irse a freír espárragos.

—Cuatro cajas y una bolsa de dulces —dijo Itachi e inmediato reprendió a sus labios por ignorar las órdenes que mandaba su cerebro. A pesar de eso, no podría negar que se alegro cuando Pein asintió inmediatamente. Itachi lanzó un suspiro. A veces odiaba ser tan benigno con los favores o que chantajearlo fuera la cosa más sencilla del mundo y todo por culpa del maldito dango y los dulces.

—Las traeré, pero más vale que te cuides la obsesión… Tal vez haga que no puedas dormir y por eso las ojeras.

—Aprovecha que puedes presumir de esto y sacar provecho, en vez de quejarte —espetó el moreno, un poco malhumorado. Pein soltó una especie de carcajada—. Ven mañana, espero tenerlo para entonces.

—Gracias —le contestó Pein con una sonrisa—. Estoy seguro de que esto será una buena idea.

—Esperemos, porque si no, soy el que la pagará contra mi tonto hermano menor.

—Descuida, ya verás que funcionara. Mi primo necesita un amigo que se haga cargo de él cuando yo no puedo.

**0*0*0**

Sentía ese calor y extraño cosquilleo en la boca del estomago mientras sus oídos zumbaban de tal manera, que solo era capaz de escuchar el leve chasquido de sus labios mientras besaban los del moreno. La verdad, es que Hidan se esforzaba por tener los ojos cerrados y si alguna vez los llegó a abrir, fue más bien para observar el apacible rostro de su _novio. _Vaya. Realmente había esperado por decirle así a Kakuzu, aunque odiara admitirlo. No lo estaba haciendo en voz alta, así que suponía que no importaba lo que tenía en la cabeza justo en ese momento.

Ambos estaban sentados en el sillón del moreno, increíblemente cómodo pero que comenzaba a lastimarle la espalda con el brasero, tan duro como un pedazo de madera en punta, o al menos así le parecía a él, que estaba prácticamente enterrándose en éste bajo el peso de Kakuzu, quien se inclinaba más y más sobre él, para profundizar el beso.

La respiración de Hidan se volvía agitada y sentía como sus mejillas ardían. Realmente, los besos de Kakuzu lo dejaban sin aliento y le molestaba que el mayor pudiera resistir tanto tiempo en ellos —como Kisame dentro del agua—, pues siempre era él quien tenía que pedir tiempo. Eso lo frustraba. Odiaba que el moreno supiera lo _dominado _que lo tenía, pero, ¿para qué iba a decir que no? Durante mucho tiempo disfrazo su amor con odio y peleas, pero a la hora de sincerarse tuvo que admitirlo: Le gustaba Kakuzu y de nada iba a servirle negarlo.

Cuando Kakuzu le puso una mano en el rostro y sintió el calor de esas palmas contra el rostro, es claro que no pudo controlar ese suspiro ahogado. ¡Mierda!, pensó mientras abría los ojos y fruncía el ceño, se comportaba tan jodidamente uke. Como si Kakuzu adivinara el momento, abrió los ojos ligeramente para observarlo, y el albino se quedo sin respiración al encontrarse con esa brillante mirada verde, casi como un par de esmeraldas y a lo único que atinó a hacer fue a sonrojarse a más no poder, sintiendo encajar el cuerpo del mayor con el suyo y el mareo que le estaba produciendo no dignarse a separarse de él. ¡Doble mierda! Ojalá y nadie lo viera o supiera de su estado _uke_, porque su reputación de chico matón y problemático se iría al caño. Definitivamente no quería eso, porque sus amigos se burlarían a pierna suelta. Deidara…

Al instante metió las manos entre el cuerpo de ambos y, poniéndolas en el pecho del mayor, prácticamente lo empujó hacia atrás para separarlo de forma casi brusca. Kakuzu lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué te pasa ahora? —preguntó, con la respiración ligeramente alterada. Una sonrisa cruzó el rostro serenamente malhumorado cuando observó que Hidan jalaba intensas bocanadas de aire y jadeaba completamente rojo (como si de verdad hubiesen estado haciendo algo tan _cansado, _pensó en son de burla y el pensamiento le hizo sonreír todavía más)—. No me digas que aguantas tan poco, Hidan.

—No digas estupideces —soltó el albino, limpiándose la boca con un ademán extraño, que hizo que Kakuzu perdiera la sonrisa—. Es que acabo de sentir que me caía —mintió el chico mientras se desordenaba los cabellos platinados, ya de por sí despeinados—, y es que encima no he comido nada.

Kakuzu lo miró con una ceja arqueada, recargando los brazos a los lados de la cabeza de Hidan, enjaulándole, los cabellos castaños le caían sobre los hombros y le cosquilleaban la nariz al menor, que arrugaba la nariz en un intento de no estornudar. Se concentró en las cicatrices de Kakuzu, que surcaban prácticamente toda su piel. El moreno nunca le había dicho cómo se había hecho éstas, aunque una de sus teorías era que trabajaba para la mafia, eso explicaría las cicatrices, el cuerpo fornido que parecía de asesino a sueldo —lo decía en el buen sentido… ¿Lo había?— y la obsesión con el dinero —aunque, ¿no es que los de la mafia acostumbran a despilfarrar el dinero apenas les llega?—. Bueno, a decir verdad Hidan tampoco se había detenido a preguntarle firmemente como se las había hecho, pero… ¡Basta de andar con estupideces!

—Así que no has comido nada —murmuro Kakuzu, con ese tono cortante que usaba cuando estaba a punto de decirle idiota. Hidan volvió la mirada a esos ojos y negó con la cabeza lentamente—. ¿Y eso? Tragas peor que un oso a punto de hibernar.

—Ando falto de dinero —murmuro, con la voz ligeramente ronca—. Ya te lo había dicho, pero haces oídos sordos cuando crees que voy a pedirte dinero.

—No me digas que te has comprado otra de esas cosas de Jashin —dijo el mayor, torciendo los ojos con exasperación. Hidan hizo un puchero.

—Jashin merece mis ayunos —contestó, con firmeza—. Pero no. Estas semanas no he comprado nada en honor a Jashin.

—¿Entonces?

Hidan se quedo callado. La verdad es que más que falta de dinero, era la falta de apetito. Váyase a saber por qué, se sentía desganado y nada más ver la comida le daba un asco tremendo. Quizá se iba a enfermar y debería de ir al doctor. Pero odiaba las agujas y no quería que le recetaran esas cosas; eran un mal de la ciencia, así como las medicinas. El único que podía sanarte, era Jashin, pensó mientras se encogía de hombros, como respuesta a Kakuzu. Bueno, esta vez Jashin le estaba fallando. ¡Alto! No debía de pensar eso, era una herejía.

—Me he perdido el dinero —contestó, mintiendo. No sabía por qué lo hacía, pero algo en su cabeza le decía que tenía que hacerlo, porque la respuesta que buscaba no le iba a gustar.

—¡¿Cómo que has perdido el dinero!? —gritó Kakuzu, exaltando al menor por el repentino volumen de la voz. Claro, Kakuzu solo perdía los estribos con dos cosas: El dinero, y él. Sonrió orgulloso de la proeza, lo que el moreno tomó como una profanación a su adoración por el dinero—. Eres un idiota. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan descuidado? ¡El dinero lo es todo y ahí vas tú, tirándolo en la acera casi a propósito!

—No es así —se defendió Hidan—. Es solo que el pantalón tenía un hoyo en el bolsillo y no me había fijado. Y Jashin lo es _todo _—añadió con las cejas arqueadas. Kakuzu chasqueó la lengua, fastidiado.

—De verdad que no me alcanza la cabeza para entender tu nivel de estupidez.

Como si aquello hubiera sido una bala saliendo de la pistola, Hidan no tardó en soltar un gruñido.

—Esto se resolvería sino fueras tan tacaño y me sacarás de vez en cuando a comer —le reprendió, molesto. Kakuzu lanzó una carcajada.

—Por favor. No es mi culpa que pierdas el dinero.

—No, pero como mi novio deberías de interesarte porque esté bien.

Las palabras hicieron callar a Kakuzu, y éste se limitó a mirarlo con desdén. Luego lanzó un suspiro y se puso de pie. Hidan lo siguió con la mirada, sentándose como un resorte y observando con recelo al mayor.

—Eres mi novio, no un bebé —le soltó Kakuzu, girando la mirada sobre el hombro. Luego se dirigió a la cocina y se perdió de vista.

—¿Qué haces, Kakuzu?

—Tengo galletas. ¿Quieres un paquete de _Emperador _o prefieres _Oreo_? —le preguntó desde la cocina. Hidan, de solo pensar en comida se le revolvió el estomago—. ¡Te hablo!

—Te escucho —murmuro Hidan y luego se paró y fue a la cocina—. Las de _Oreo _están bien.

Kakuzu sacó de una caja un paquete y se las aventó a Hidan, quien las cachó en el aire. Miró el paquete con cierto asco, pero se apresuro a abrirlas para comer y _fingir _que agradecía deshacerse de su ayuno. Kakuzu lo miró, con otro paquete de galletas en la mano. Le fascinaba lo idiota que era Hidan, y lo sencillo que era hacerlo feliz gracias a su religión. La primera vez que lo había visto, lo encontró atractivo y cuando habló supo que era un imbécil y que no se podían llevar bien jamás. Incluso ahora, que eran novios todo resultaba extraño. No era… Igual que esa faceta enamoradiza que ya le había visto a Hidan en la cara. No sabía si eso le molestaba o qué.

—¿Qué miras, ateo? —le dijo Hidan, con la boca llena. Kakuzu rodó los ojos y suspiro. Ciertamente, nada le quitaba lo idiota a Hidan, pero…

—Lo tonto que te ves comiendo de esa manera. Ten modales y al menos mastica con la boca cerrada.

Hidan tragó su bocado y chasqueó la lengua. El moreno pudo notar que tenía un montón de boronas de chocolate alrededor de la boca y se acercó a él lentamente.

—Yo mastico con… —estaba diciendo Hidan, despistado como siempre, antes de que Kakuzu le diera un beso en los labios. Así como sintió el roce, el albino se hizo para atrás y se golpeó la cabeza con la pared—. ¡Auch! —exclamó, adolorido mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza. El moreno le miró sorprendido.

—Que idiota eres. ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

—Me has pillado desprevenido.

Kakuzu frunció el ceño. No acostumbraba a hacer tremendas cursilerías como besar de improviso, como si le naciera en un momento fugaz el deseo, pero… realmente había algo que no le gustaba en la manera que Hidan tenía de rechazar los besos. Ya sabía que el chico era un orgulloso y pedante, pero…

—¿Entonces dices que debo decirte, antes que ser espontaneo? —preguntó, interesado—. Si cuando estabas con Deidara, te la pasabas besándole hasta cuando hablaba. Lo interrumpías. Creí, entonces, que eso te gustaba.

—No que me interrumpan —murmuro Hidan, con una extraña mueca de consternación. Kakuzu frunció el ceño—. Además, ¿qué tiene que ver la rubia en todo esto?

—Ustedes dos salían. ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Claro que lo recuerdo, idiota. Dejé a Deidara por ti, ¿no te acuerdas? —preguntó Hidan, apretando la mandíbula—. Parece que sí, porque lo has estado mencionando todo el tiempo.

—Eres tú el que se ve afectado porque _la rubia _ya no le habla.

—Dices babosadas —exclamó Hidan, restándole importancia al asunto y girándose a ver el reloj de la cocina—. Mierda. Debería de irme, tengo tarea que hacer.

Silencio. Profundo y largo silencio.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Kakuzu, con la boca y los ojos abiertos de par en par. Es que, bueno… En su vida había escuchado decir a Hidan algo así—. ¿Tarea de tu religión?

—No. El maldito Orochimaru nos puso a resolver algunos cuestionarios —comentó mientras salía de la cocina, seguido por Kakuzu—. Tengo que hacerlos y no entiendo una mierda.

Silencio. Kakuzu se detuvo en el umbral de la cocina, frunciendo los labios en una mueca de incredulidad, es decir, porque el albino hablara de hacer tarea, que no entendiera ni pío era algo común, como decir que el sol calienta.

—¿Por…? —se interrumpió así mismo y luego de unos segundos de silencio cerró los ojos, intentando hilar lo dicho por Hidan. ¡Es que el mundo se iba a terminar!—. ¿Por qué no te los has traído? Podría haberte ayudado.

—Nah. A ti no te gusta ayudarme con eso, y a mí tampoco me gusta que me ayuden.

—Hidan —hizo una pausa, dando énfasis al nombre mientras arqueaba las cejas—, solo Kisame impidió que chantajearas a Itachi con dangos para que te hiciera la tarea.

—Bueno, ahora soy otro Hidan —contestó el albino, encogiéndose de hombros. Kakuzu se lamió los labios.

—Sí, creo que me doy cuenta.

El albino se volteó y le sonrió.

—Venga, ¿no te gusta que sea más responsable? —le preguntó, mientras se acercaba a la puerta del departamento.

—Bueno, no tengo problemas con que termines la preparatoria.

—Total, me voy. Ah… Nos vemos luego, Kakuzu —le dijo el chico mientras se acercaba y se detenía a unos centímetros, como si esperara que Kakuzu lo besara, a pesar de que en su mirada se leía la intención de hacerlo él mismo. Pero se quedo ahí, estático, con una mirada entre inquisitiva y taciturna, de alguna manera con los ojos lilas adquiriendo una sombra. El moreno espero unos segundos más.

_Te quiero, Deidara. _

La soltura con que antes Hidan decía esas palabras retumbó en la mente de Kakuzu, mientras _esperaba_ que lo dijera. ¿O, por ser el seme, él tenía que decirlo? Bueno, eso no era fácil. Y siguieron ahí parados, mirándose el uno al otro, hasta que Hidan rompió el silencio:

—Gracias por las galletas —dijo y sin darle un beso ni nada, se fue hacia la puerta principal del departamento.

—Hidan —llamó de manera instintiva el moreno y el menor se detuvo para girar lentamente hacia él—. Te las voy a cobrar.

—¡Qué puñetas dices! Si no vengo yo, tú nunca te las comerías. Al menos agradece que no tiras el dinero a la basura.

—Hidan —volvió a repetir, con voz autoritaria y ronca—. ¿Ya no piensas decir más nada? —el albino lo miró unos segundos antes de apretar los labios en una fina línea y negar con la cabeza.

—¿Qué más quieres que diga? —preguntó. Kakuzu negó con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño.

—Nada, supongo.

—Bueno, entonces nos vemos luego, debo apurarme. ¡Te llamo en la noche!

Y con eso, salió disparado del departamento. Kakuzu se quedo ahí, completamente estático.

—Imbécil —fue lo único que murmuro, antes de volver a sus asuntos en entera indiferencia por lo sucedido.

**0*0*0**

Tobi llegó a la casa con una especie de mueca cansada. Luego de salir con Deidara durante toda la mañana se había ido a jugar videojuegos en algún Café Internet cercano a su casa. Ahí se la había pasado todo el día, imaginando que jugaba con Deidara un poco de _Halo. _Desafortunadamente, el rubio había rehusado la oferta de salir a cualquier otra parte.

Bostezó y cerró la puerta del departamento. Como siempre, este se hallaba silencioso. Supuso que Itachi debería de estar en casa de Kisame —creía recordar que tenía que trabajar en algún proyecto—, o quizá leyendo algo en su habitación. Sasuke posiblemente hubiera salido con sus amigos a alguna parte o paseaba por las calles, como siempre.

Por eso, se sorprendió de ver a Itachi acostado en el sofá, observando el techo de manera taciturna.

—Buenas tardes, Itachi san —le saludo, con una sonrisa del tamaño del mundo. Itachi se sentó.

—Hola —le correspondió mientras se ponía de pie—. ¿Qué tal te fue con Deidara?

—Relativamente mejor de lo que Tobi esperaba —comentó el buen chico, recordando el incidente con Sasori e inmediatamente haciendo una mueca entre el hastío y algo más—. ¿Y cómo estuvo su día?

—Puf. Tan aburrido como siempre, y hace apenas una media hora que se me quito el dolor de cabeza —contestó, y a juzgar por las muchas palabras que había empleado, significaba que con Kisame no había sido mejor, aunque no culpaba al Hoshigaki—. ¿Has pasado el día entero con él? —preguntó el Uchiha, incómodo e intentando desviar el tema de sí. Al menos, eso seguía igual, pensó Tobi. Muchas cosas habían cambiado en los últimos meses, y para él, solo iban a mal (o eso creía de repente)—. Ya veo —comentó el moreno, ante el mutismo del otro—. Descuida Tobi, todo mejorará.

—Tobi no sabe a qué se refiere —comentó Tobi, con una sonrisa mal fingida, aunque no se hacía falta mucho para engañar a Itachi, porque en lo que concernía a sentimientos y esas cosas, el Uchiha era pésimo (o eso quería creer Tobi). Itachi se encogió de hombros.

—Sé que todo esto está realmente… que se ve realmente mal.

—No tanto. Como usted dice, las cosas mejorarán —murmuro mientras se frotaba la cara y luego las sienes—. Podría ser peor. Además, sempai parece mostrar signos de mejoría con solo salir. Ya hasta ha golpeado a Tobi.

—¿A sí? ¿Por qué fue?

—Tobi le tiro café en la cabeza.

Itachi parpadeo sorprendido y luego lanzo una carcajada.

—Eso no se ve todos los días —comentó, luego de unos segundos. Tobi rió también un poco y se sobo el lugar exacto donde Deidara lo había golpeado, con la misma fuerza que antes… Eso era bueno.

—Sí. Lo es.

—Oye, Tobi… —murmuro el mayor—. ¿Sabes dónde está la tienda de Inuzuka?

—¿Ah? ¿Por qué?

—Pein me ha pedido un gran favor, sobre encontrar un perro para su primo, del que ya te mencioné.

—Ah —exclamó Tobi—. Sí, claro. Hoy, sempai y Tobi encontraron a Sasori san en el parque.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Itachi, arqueando las cejas. _Así que ahí se metió, _pensó para sus adentros—. ¿Y qué tal?

—Pues no hablamos mucho. Deidara sempai quiso hacerlo, pero como no sabía que Sasori san es ciego y no se quedo a escuchar a Tobi, ambos chocaron.

—¿Deidara le quiso hablar? —repitió Itachi, sorprendido. El rubio no había querido entablar conversación alguna con nadie, y había sido especial que saliera con Tobi a cualquier parte, pero…—. Vaya. Mira nada más.

—Sí. Al menos, creo que a sempai se le olvidará lo de Hidan. Es, supongo, una gran ventaja que a sempai le venga muy bien eso del enamoramiento rápido.

—¿En serio lo crees?

—¿Por qué debería de ser diferente?

Itachi se encogió de hombros, sin mencionar que antes Tobi había dejado de hablar en tercera persona, y eso casi nunca venía con nada bueno. Golpeó sus rodillas, esperando encontrar una excusa para entretenerse.

—Entonces acompáñame, Tobi. Iremos por el nuevo perro de Pein —soltó, mientras le dirigía una sonrisa a su primo—. Yo sé que te encantan las tiendas de mascotas.

Tobi le miró y sonrió, asintiendo firmemente.

—Claro. A Tobi le encantan.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

Como siempre, sé que puede no cubrir expectativas, blah, blah, blah. Espero que les haya gustado, que se tomen la molestia de dejar su opinión, porque creanme que resulta difícil intentar de vez en cuando meterse contra la Universidad para nada (xD) y pues... ¡Que tengan buen día, tarde, noche!

Matta ne~


End file.
